The Final War
by jord851
Summary: With the Doctor dead, the daleks taking over earth, and a mysterious man comatosed, What will rose do? and will the rest of the secret army return?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Introduction**

**The Doctor, over 1000 years old, and on his last regeneration, he had been fighting for so long, yet he still was alone. Inside the Tardis, the doctor looked up and around at the old box, over 800 years inside the small blue box, and still he hadn't discovered all of its secrets,**

**The Doctor is a time lord, a race that had a rule to look over all of time and space, but to never intervene, there rules, and old ways, were the end of them, they died in a long war with the Daleks.**

**His planet, his people, everyone around him eventually dies or disappears, his latest companion, Jean, had died stopping the eternal war between The Sontarans and the Rutans, now he knew it was coming, his final resting place should be his second home, Earth.**

**He set the Tardis controls, Earth, present Day, he knew it would be the best time, most people that he knew came from that time, yet they were all gone now.**

**He heard the Tardis land, and got ready to lay down to die in his box, but something was wrong, the Tardis hadn't landed properly.**

**He jumped back up and ran towards the doors, he walked out, but he fell on his side, the Tardis had landed on its side.**

**The Doctor got up, and saw the people that he had long fought to protect pointing to the sky.**

"**That's impossible, I destroyed that ship years ago" he stuttered**

**The Crucible, the largest and most fearsome ship of the Daleks was hovering over London. Suddenly its stomach opened up, and a large laser gun came out pointing straight down, straight over the Doctor and his Tardis**

"**Oh…" the doctor began to say**

**A long red laser beam shot down, straight into the Tardis, blowing it to pieces, the Doctor took one last look at the humans around him, and their panic stricken faces, and was disintegrated. The humans soon followed, the centre of London was totally destroyed.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rose

**Chapter 2**

**Rose **

Meanwhile in Torchwood on the alternate earth Rose was sitting at her desk, looking out at London. Suddenly a call came through.

"Hello? Hello? Mrs Smith, Rose!!!" said a stranger

"Uh…Yes I'm here" said Rose

"I've been told to tell you that the machine is ready, Mrs Smith, it's ready, finally we can reconnect the worlds and find out what has happened on the other world."

"Good. Thank you for letting me know, can you please contact Mr Smith and Mr and Mrs Tyler for me."

"Yes of course."

Rose got up to leave before the stranger called her back.

"Excuse me Mrs Smith, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead but be quick"

"Is it true that you came from the other world? Is it true that you travelled with the famous Doctor? Is it true that millions of Daleks and Cybermen lie in between the two worlds?"

"Yes they are all true but don't worry, we are skipping past the void, we are going straight to the other world, my world, now goodbye Gwen"

Slowly Rose left her office and made her way down the main staircase. About half way down a dark figure stepped out. It was covered with a dark cloak and walked 3 inches off the ground no feet were visible, Rose stepped back. When it talked it had the sound of death in it's voice and whenever it got angry Rose could hear people's screams.

"What are you?" shouted Rose

"You betrayed us, you and the servant girl and the man, you stopped us, I warned you that I would get back and now you will pay the price." Said the screechy voice

"What do you… Oh my god, the gelth, how did you get back. The doctor trapped you."

"Oh my dear we have many ways," Slowly the figure took the cloak off.

"Well, where are the rest of you? You never travel alone."

"Correct, but when your friends get trapped on the bridge, you make changes, so my young lady I suggest you open wide."

"No way, you are not getting my body" said Rose

"The body I don't want, but you are standing directly on the rift, now open wide" said the gelth

"Never, I'll rather die than help you."

"If you die my dear I take your body and open it's mouth for you, whatever way my friends will be released, now what's your choice."

"I choose to…RUN"

Rose ran as fast as she could up the stairs, taking three steps at a time, she ran straight to her office where other people would be. She got inside her office and locked the door. Waiting for her were three colleagues, all of whom stood up and looked outside the door.

"Quick pile the table and chairs against the door, one of the gelth is here, quick, quick, why aren't you moving?" said Rose

"My dear, never trust the gelth, the gelth's one rule is always stay in groups." Said the gelth from behind the door.

The gelth floated straight through the door and barricades and face the three men.

"Brother's you may reveal yourself, it's time to get our world."

The three men opened their mouths and a blue stream of steam came out, it floated around before forming another three figures, another three gelth.

"Please leave me alone, I'm not the person you want!"

"Open your mouth and concentrate"

"…Fine"

Rose went to open her mouth before Mickey, Pete, Jackie and Jake burst in with four guns, they shot one at each of the gelth and trapped each one in a laser tube, once trapped they couldn't move. Mickey grabbed hold of Rose and held her close.

"Come on, we need to get to the machine." Said Mickey

Mickey, Rose, Jake, Pete and Jackie ran down the stairs leaving the Torchwood team dealing with the Gelth, they eventually got to the cellar, their they met up with Rash the scientist behind the machine.

"Take your time" Rash laughed as they walked in.

"Sorry Rash, got caught up with some Gelth, almost had a new bloodthirsty alien on our hands." Said Rose.

"Is it ready?" asked Jackie

"Yes, but it still needs to be tested." Said Rash

"Oh, there's no time for that, we need to get there, the last message we got from Torchwood on that world was weeks ago"

As they all started walking toward a big archway that had a portal shining inside, but Jackie stopped Rose and quietly took her away and talked to her.

"Look, Rose I know this is exciting but the last picture we got of London had something in it, something worrying. It had a black ship with semicircles on the bottom of it, a Dalek ship. And a blue police telephone box lying on its side, with a man clambering out. Then the shot was fired. I think the doctor's dead this time."

"No! He can't die, he regenerates, he can't die, he can't die!" Rose sobbed.

"I'm sorry honey but he must have died in that explosion, he wouldn't of had a chance to regenerate"

"Come on, we're going through to find him." Said Rose

"Let's get this show on the road, now!!!" shouted Pete

Jackie, Pete, Rose, Mickey and Jake walked through the portal and the portal light shut off.

"Do you think they'll make it?" asked a young scientist

"What with a Dalek ship above a destroyed London, no chance they'll never make it!" answered Rash

"But why did you let them go through, surely they're more important than test results?

"Yes, but if I'm not a scientist, then I don't want test results."

"Oh God, what do you mean?"

All the other scientists piled round Rash and listened.

"Well my young apprentice, it's time to get my brothers from the rift, they are out of the way, so it's just us, ahhahahahahahah" Laughed Rash

All the scientists opened their mouths and a blue stream of steam came out and formed lots of blue ghosts.

"Oh my god"

"Good bye my young apprentice"

All of the gelth piled on top of the young apprentice and killed him by sucking the life force out of him. Each one of the gelth started to grow some flesh, and as they moved through the torchwood building they sucked more life force and slowly they moved over the whole of London, in that world, sucking all of the life force out of everyone, they each rebuilt their own body, the gelth had returned.


	3. Chapter 3 The Original World

**Chapter 3**

**The Original World**

The portal opened next to Big Ben. Rose, Mickey, Pete, Jackie and Jake walked out onto the rubble. They took a look around they saw nothing but rubble.

"Look, Rose, about 4-5 miles away the buildings aren't damaged at all" said Jake

"Yer, but that's weirder" Rose pointed up to the Dalek ship it was changing. From the black ship and some pieces of Rubble a large dark building was built, and from out of the main door came hundreds of Daleks.

"I believe we have a problem I think we should…hold on what are they doing" asked Mickey

"They're looking for something, Mum show me them pictures, you know, the last ones that were transmitted"

Jackie handed Rose the pictures, Rose studied them for a few seconds, then she burst out into tears.

"Rose, not the time to be crying, what is it?" yelled Pete

The Daleks realised the humans and started to move over to them.

"It's the place where the Tardis was destroyed, they are looking for a piece of the most powerful machine on Earth and probably most of the galaxy" explained Rose.

While the team were talking the Daleks reached firing distance and shot one of them.

"Oh, my god, no Jake…" screamed Rose

Rose walked over to the Daleks, and screamed at them that they were heartless beasts.

When Rose stopped yelling one of the Daleks spoke…

"You will come with us to our New Lord" screeched the middle Dalek.

"NO!!!" Yelled Mickey

"You will come or die, you, the younger girl what is your name?" asked the middle Dalek

"I am Rose, I used to work with the Doctor"

"We are not scared of your 'Doctor', but if your name is Rose then you are the one that our New Lord has wanted to see since 2012."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose

"Our New Lord appeared in our ship only a few human months ago, he claimed to know the future, we thought he was sent by the deceased Emperor as a gift, but then he changed, he became like you, but in a male form." Explained the middle Dalek

"Hold on, did you say 2012, that's with Van Staten's museum, that Dalek promised, no it wanted to die."

"Yes but with the recent change in Dalek Technology during the Time War, the Self Destruct mechanism was replaced with a transporter" Said the middle Dalek

Pete, Jackie, Mickey and Rose followed the Daleks into the base and through long, dark corridors. Finally they got to a large room, in the centre of that room was a man, an ordinary looking man, a little stubble on the chin, dark short hair wearing jeans and a ruined shirt.

"Who is this man?" asked Jackie

"He is a captive of the Daleks, his mind is absent from the body, keep walking!" explained the Dalek on the left.

Rose followed Pete, Jackie and Mickey. She didn't know how, but she knew that man. Once the Daleks stopped she had the feeling that she wasn't going to see light again. The two Daleks that had been guarding the sides of the group retreated back outside leaving the main Dalek in a lift with Rose, Mickey, Pete and Jackie. The lifts doors closed and Rose felt the lift go down, it was going so fast that all of the humans in the lift were lifted of their feet, finally after what had felt like an hour, the lift came to a slow stop. The doors opened and a burst of hot air came into the lift. The humans were thrown to the back of the lift and knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile back on the top floor the two Daleks that had left the main Dalek in the lift were walking past the room with the mysterious man.

"Do you think that they recognized him?" said the Dalek towards the left.

"No, it has been to long," answered the right side Dalek

"The New Lord Dalek made a big mistake, bringing him here, it destroyed his mind, how are we supposed to get the answers if he doesn't even know them?" screeched the left Dalek

"The New Lord will have a new specimen now that the girl has been caught, she is even more knowledgeable than this boy." Answered the right Dalek

A large black Dalek came from the outside and started yelling.

"You two get back to work or you'll be _EXTERMINATED_ in the Chamber" yelled the black Dalek

"Yes, yes, sorry sir…" Both Daleks then quickly left to the outside world to continue their search.

Down in the lift the Daleks were busy clearing all of the bodies to the main cells. The bodies were stood up against the wall and chained so as not to let them escape. As the Daleks left and the force fields powered up, Rose started to awaken.

"Ugh-uh-oh my god, oi, Mickey, Mum, Dad wake up!!!!!" Rose yelled

"Wa-What's going on?" asked Pete

"Isn't it obvious the dam Daleks have tricked us again and we'll never get out of this one." Argued Mickey

"No, you can't say that the Doctor wouldn't all- Oh, look who it is, it's the New Lord of the Daleks." Said Rose.

"Force Fields De-activate" shouted the New Lord

The New lord of the Daleks stepped into the cell, he was a tall man with blonde short hair, and he looked around until he saw Rose.

"Ah, there she is, my double." Chuckled the man

"I am not your double, you wanted to die, you didn't want to become like me, you turned good, you refused to kill, why didn't you do it?" asked Rose

"Prison Cell 01, Com-links de-activate, look Rose I did destroy myself, they think that I came here from faulty equipment training. It isn't true I was using the old self-destruct mechanism, I hadn't been updated but as my final bits of life force slipped through the time vortex on my way to New Skaro, as that is my home world, the Daleks life force, if destroyed always returns 'home'. But right at that moment the Daleks tried a big experiment which cracked the time vortex in two places, one place that I slipped through, but that sealed automatically, then in the other place which I have reason to believe that you and the doctor slipped through?"

"Oh my god, the parallel universe the first time I met the Cyberemen"

"Yes, anyway, I slipped out of the vortex in this year onto a Dalek ship, I was then refused the opportunity to be destroyed as I was a 'gift from the emperor' I had to walk around in this body."

"Hold on this is a lovely story but one thing you haven't told us, what experiment were the Daleks conducting?"

Then the field opened once again and a Large Dalek came in and asked that the COMS be put back online, the New Lord left while winking at Rose.


	4. Chapter 4 The Planned Escape

**Chapter 4**

**The Planned Escape**

Rose and Mickey talked about all sorts of things in the time that they were locked up. They talked about how the things had changed since all those years ago when the doctor first turned up. Rose had met Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen and lots more, then Rose realised who may be able to help her.

"Mickey, you've gotta try and undo these cuffs, I know someone who can help us. I got her number years ago, im sure she'll help us." Whispered Rose

"Hold on, listen to that banging." Said Mickey

"I really don't like the sound of that"

The New lord stormed in and was followed by three other fully black Daleks. He pointed to Jackie and Pete, their cuffs were released, in a sudden snap the new lord pulled out a gun aimed for Jackie's head.

"Noooooooo" yelled Rose

"Shut up Rose" shouted Jackie

"Please don't kill my mum you stopped yourself killing Van Statten-"

The New Lord turned around and shot the three Daleks, the gun was of Dalek origins so penetrated their armour. The explosion set of the alarms, it also cancelled out any prison cell force fields and the handcuffs.

"Wha-" stuttered Rose

"We don't have time, looks like your right Rose, it isn't that bad being human" said the New Lord

"Bu-" stuttered Rose

"Look, call me Luke" said the New Lord/Luke

"Very nice to meet you Luke" Said Jackie as she stepped right between Rose and Luke

"Oi, you're my wife" said Pete

"Oh keep your hair on, sorry forgot you ain't got none." Said Rose

"Mum!!!!!" Shouted Rose

"Oh alright, I'm sorry Darling" said Jackie

Jackie walked away and into Pete's arms, Rose then took over.

"Okay, we have most of the Dalek invasion force after our blood, their leader has betrayed them, im pretty sure that their a bit annoyed."

Mickey stepped out from the shadows and pointed towards the door, three more shadows were appearing on the floor outside.

"All of you get back into the position you were in earlier."

Everyone scrabbled around and looked as if nothing had happened.

The three Daleks walked in, Luke had hidden at the far end of the room in the shadows.

"What has happened here?" asked the first Dalek.

"It is the New Lord, he has the only weapon that is able to penetrate outer defences." Explained the Third Dalek

"Why would he attack us?" Asked the Second Dalek

"Because the New Lord is actually a time travelling mistake and it's time that the Daleks were stopped, in that time vortex I saw what your planning to do, you can't do that, the time vortex would collapse, the universe would splinter and gravity would be cancelled out. The moon would crash into the earth." Said Luke as he came out of the shadows.

"We do not need you, we are working for another great leader, he could destroy us if he had the chance, but we are working to help him." Said the First Dalek

"Look, join me, we can upgrade your weaponry, we can be the real honourable Daleks, we don't need the destruction to live, we could even build you a proper body, you could be free."

The First, Second and Third Dalek looked around, their big blue eyestalk staring at the faces on the walls. The Second and Third Daleks moved forward and turned so they faced the First Dalek, the First Dalek suddenly squeaked and the balls around its base unit started to rotate, the Dalek disappeared.

"What shall you call us?" asked the Second Dalek

"You (pointing to the Dalek that had been second through the door) can be Dalek Rash and you (pointing to the third Dalek to come through the door) can be Dalek Jaks" Explained Luke

"We thank you Master Luke, we have always thought that the Dalek plans were too ambitious, you are our god." Said Dalek Rash

"No need for that, we just need inside information," said Rose as she moved forward, all of the humans moved to the centre of the room so as to listen to what the Dalek was saying.

Then a large crash was heard outside the door, the Dalek explained that he could transport them to a different place as long as they stayed close. The humans all ordered the two daleks to transport them outside of London. The two Daleks joined together their plungers, they screamed, as their bottom sections became a rotating wheel. The balls flew into the air and span around the group. Slowly they disappeared into thin air. Just as the last of their molecules escaped the cell, hundreds of Daleks led by the First Dalek came out of the Doors looking for the escapees.

The two Daleks, Luke, Rose, Mickey, Pete and Jackie finally appeared outside a house, it was a quiet, tranquil street. Then a woman came out of the house followed by a young girl and a young boy, the girl and boy carried on walking and didn't realise the people standing on the path, they went into a house opposite to where Rose was standing. Then the woman came out of her drive and looked over towards Rose, the two ran to each other and threw themselves into a big hug. They were both crying and sobbing, Mickey instantly recognized her as Sarah Jane Smith. After a few minutes of introduction the two Daleks moved over towards the woman. Sarah Jane pulled out an alien device and told the Daleks to get back.

"No, Sarah Jane it's alright, they are on our team, Luke here is there 'Master' he used to be a Dalek until I changed his DNA, he rallied these two who don't like the Daleks plans, to help us"

"Well don't stand out here, come in quickly" said Sarah Jane while running inside.

Everyone followed, Mr Smith the automated computer system kept the Daleks Company in the hall while the humans and Luke talked inside the main reception room. Rose slowly showed Sarah Jane the images of the Tardis being shot at and the Doctor being thrown back into the dry river. Sarah Jane broke down into tears and Rose had to comfort her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Parallel World

**Chapter 5**

**The Parallel World**

The gelth stood in the main chamber of the Torchwood building, they had destroyed any life in London and with the bodies that they had recreated they had started to take the rest of the world. The head Gelth, which was Professor Rash, was standing at the front of a massive procession of Gelth, they each had bodies, and they each had weapons.

"We have stood in the rift for many years, we have waited while the humans have had this world, they have destroyed it, they will be erased and we will restore this planet to it's former glory!" The Lord Shouted

"Yes our Lord, they will pay" the gelth all shouted at the same time.

They all turned and looked up, the roof opened and they all lifted up, they all shot up, they all started to kill. The head of the gelth stood and watched as his troops flew off to fight the humans.

One of his bodyguards ran up to him, he was shouting, yelling at the top of his voice for help.

"What is it?" asked the Head

"The…Portal…it has reopened, but not to the other world, it is opening to the void" panted the Bodyguard.

"Captain, Mobilise your troops, get as many of them back here and guard the void room, they are trying to escape the void, we cannot allow this!"

"Yes sir, what if they do come out, we can't fight them, they will destroy us." asked the captain

"Well, then maybe we will have to open another portal to the other world, we will follow the girl and take that world." The head looked very stable as he talked.

Some of the heads bodyguards crowded round and raised guns up to his head.

"Wha-?" spluttered the head

"Well, you were the one to lead us here, and you are giving up, we will close the portal and make sure we are safe, but me and the rest of the troops want you out!" shouted the Bodyguard that had given the fateful news of the portal.

As more troops landed through the roof, gunshots were fired and the head gelth's flesh melted away, the blue ghost rose into the air and while screaming flew into the portal.

While the Bodyguard turned head rallied his troops, the old head of the gelth, while in the void, met with the Cybermen and Dalek attack force, he told them the locations of the weapons of mass destruction, the usual attack plans for the gelth and he told them what had happened to the doctor and where his assistant had gone.

The old head looked on while the Daleks and Cybermen marched through the opening into the living world. He popped his head through the portal to look at the destruction, but there was no destruction, the Daleks and Cybermen had met no resistance.

The old Head of the gelth came fully through the portal back into the parallel world, he looked around, the Cybermen and Daleks were looking confused. The old head realised what was going to happen, he looked back as the portal closed, and there behind the portal machine in an adjoining room was the entire gelth army. The old head flew up into the air as the first shots were fired. Cybermen charged hands held out. Daleks levitated into the air and started to shoot, trying to cover the Cybermen. The Gelth had picked out special weapons from the Torchwood weapons labs. The Cybermen were dropping as electricity bolts hit them, overloading their systems. Daleks were being pushed back.

Some Gelth were shot and their flesh melted, the blue ghosts gave themselves up to fly straight into the middle of a Dalek and destroy it from the inside. As the war raged the old head flew through the roof and realised that the humans had realised the death and had flown over huge bombs. The old head screeched and flew straight down through the torchwood building heading for his alter ego, Doctor Rash's, portal room.

The Bodyguard/New head of the gelth looked up just in time to see the planes overhead. He shouted to some of the gelth to dump their bodies and fly far away, the gelth had to survive. As four gelth blue ghosts flew out of the roof the torchwood building started to rumble, the new head looked up, the bomb hadn't been dropped, then he realised, the old head had activated 'it'

The old head looked at his old equipment, so many years of experiments, such a useless cause. He pressed a button on one of his consoles. The Torchwood building started to rumble, and the portal to another world opened, this portal going to the original world. The old head flew to a dead body and occupied it. As he got up and brushed some dust off of his new body he realised the new head was standing in the doorway.

"So you were going to just leave this world to be bombed to pieces? You sold us out to them, they knew our every move, they even knew the layout of the building." Yelled the new head

"Well, if you hadn't of betrayed me maybe things would be different." Said the old head

"If we had followed your plan we would have been in definite war!"

"Well your still in war but at least if you had followed me we may actually be winning!"

The two Gelth stared at each other listening to the screeches of the dieing Gelth, the portal was starting to get smaller, it would soon stop working forever.

"We could still join, go through the portal find another colony of Gelth, they are bound to be somewhere!" pleaded the old head

"No, I will not betray my people" said the new head

"Then you will die, this portal machine will be destroyed when that bomb drops, it will cause a cataclysmic event that will wipe this world from the face of the galaxy."

"I…fine I will follow you"

"No, I've changed my mind" said the old head ad he pulled out a gun and shot the shocked new head.

"Betrayal are your ways, you…cannot…call…yourself…a…gelth" said the new head as he died.

The old head turned around towards the Portal, he looked at his hands and the gun, he watched as the portal shut down and he ran into battle with the Daleks and Cybermen. He took out many Cybermen and lots of Daleks in the ensuing battle, all Gelth headed in for a final strike as the bomb fell. The Cybermen and Daleks were destroyed in an instant, the portal started to explode and the gelth melted into nothing. The final things that the old head saw was the ghost of the new head saying

"You are an honourable Gelth" The image faded, as did the old head.

The air itself turned to flame as the portal machine exploded. All life was wiped out in an instant and the parallel earth turned to dust, rocks and lava.


	6. Chapter 6 The Doctors Salvation

The last time the doctor felt like this, he was jumping into the medusa cascade to seal it.

"ahh, what happened" the Doctor yelled as he felt his legs, they were broken

"You have been taken Doctor" a voice said

"Taken where? Who are you?" the doctor said

"I am the one you long though dead, I am a time lord, my name is Rassilon" the voice said

"How? Your tomb was destroyed along with the rest of Gallifrey" the doctor said.

"When I, and Omega, researched the eye of harmony, we input a device, to save anything that died, and place it in Stasis, I was placed in charge of the stasis chambers" Rassilon explained

"So I was killed?" the doctor asked, beginning to Panic

"Yes Doctor, the Dalek empire has taken earth, turned it to rubble, and destroyed you and your Tardis in the process." Rassilon explained

"Rassilon, every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark, so why are there no lights in this room that's meant to be a saviour to death!" the doctor said

"Very well doctor, but do not be shocked by what you see" Rassilon explained "Lights activate"

Lights switched on from around the doctor, turning on throughout the universally large room. In front of the Doctor, were billions of Tubes, each with a different person, or being. The first the doctor saw made him jump, it was Davros, creator of the daleks, then behind him, the Master.

"Oh my god, these have all been saved? From death? But they are not existing, they would have been better to die" the doctor screamed as his leg began to fix itself

"Doctor, they warned me about your principles, but believe me, I never meant for any of this, the particular idea, was to only save the species that were not meant to die, the victims of our enemies" Rassilon explained

"So what went wrong?" the doctor asked as he continued to look at the different tubes

"The daleks experimented with a human, and the time vortex, it opened a gap in the vortex wall, well many holes, most of which have been sealed by yourself, but before that could happen, a dalek human got through and landed on the crucible dalek ship. The human that they experimented with, died, long ago, but didn't quite die, he is in limbo, between life and death, he was a victim, he came here, but it broke the systems, as he wasn't dead completely, the computer began to overload and has been saving everyone ever since" Rassilon explained

"Does that mean the time lords were saved?" the doctor said

"No"

"Oh…but why?"

"Because Doctor, they never died, when you imploded the eye of harmony, it didn't kill them, it transported them to another universe." Rassilon explained

"So, where are you then?" the doctor asked

"I am no longer frozen, I am no longer a physical being, when I sensed you die doctor, I saved you and made sure you did not freeze, I need your help, and you need mine. I knew the daleks were planning this, so I opened the walls of the universe, I have allowed the time lords to return, as well as your friends doctor." Rassilon said

"So, why do I need you?" the doctor said

"Because…" Rassilon began to explain "I am going to bring back your Tardis, and put my essence into it, the beings here will be released to death, it is no longer serving its purpose, I will help you destroy the crucible"

The familiar blue box began to appear in front of the doctor as all of the bodies disappeared from the tubes, then a gold dust came together from the entire room, and floated above the Tardis, it went straight into the Tardis. The Tardis began to change, mutate. Out of it, came a weapons platform on top of the blue box. The doctor clambered aboard and set the controls to modern day earth and they launched off.

"Right, Rassilon, can you hear me?" The Doctor said

"Of Course Doctor" Rassilon replied

"Right, well we need to take a quick detour, and we're already there" The Doctor said as the Tardis stopped. The Door opened.

"Hello Dad" Jenny said

"Hello Jenny, Riht, Rassilon, now we have to go to modern earth" the doctor said as he hugged his daughter

"I have no learnt how to control the Tardis, we are on our way, there are dalek ships already in the skies over Earth, we will need to break through them, and land on the re-formed crucible. Once there, find the man that's between life and death, and kill him finally, then we can use the empty limbo room to store the daleks, sealing it for good." Rassilon explained as the Tardis started again.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final War

"Sarah, we have to begin to fight back, they are building ships in five minutes flat out there, the doctors gone, we have to deal with that"

"Right, fine, Mr Smith I need you!" Sarah Jane yelled as she marched up the stairs in her house

"What's she doing?" Mickey said

"I think she has a plan" Rose said smiling

Pete, Mickey, Jackie, Rose, Luke, and the two daleks waited in Sarah Janes hallway.

"Sarah??" Rose yelled "we're running against the clock a bit here"

"Im coming, one minute, there, Mr Smith, activate the shields and weapons, get ready for launch" Sarah said as she came rushing downstairs.

"What?" rose said

"Long story, but a ship crashed not too far out of London a while ago, Mr Smith tracked it, utilised the remains, and turned this house into a ship. Although we are waiting for three more guests before we leave" sarah explained

"who?" rose asked

"Hello ladies and gents" a voice came from the front door, there stood Jack, flanked with a man and a woman. The Torchwood team had arrived

"Oh my god, JACK!" Rose said as she jumped up and hugged him

"Hello Rose, oh everyone, this is Gwen and Ianto, they help me up in Cardiff"

"Nice to meet you all" Gwen said

"Right, Sarah Jane, ive got word that the War Tardis is coming, UNIT want our help to clear the skies" Jack said.

"Righto, the control room is upstairs, come on everyone"

"Sarah" Luke said "My two daleks are going to flank the house outside, while I pilot the guns system"

"Very well" sarah said smiling

"oh its all very exiting aint it" Jackie said

"Mother, not the time" rose laughed

"Mr Smith, begin lockdown" Sarah said as she and Jack sat at the controls, while Gwen, Ianto and Luke sat at gun turrets through the windows.

"Those gun turrets won't do much" rose yelled over the roar of engines

"We also have a laser defence that UNIT installed here in case of emergencies, don't worry its fine" Sarah said

The house began to lift up off the ground, leaving behind two daleks, they soon followed the house behind

"Mr Smith, activate shields, and get ready to rendezvous" Sarah yelled

"Already done Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said

Suddenly there was a knocking at the wall, Rose looked around, but it wasn't from the wall, it was from the safe.

"Open the safe rose, the password is 12009" Sarah said

"Done" rose said as she opened the safe

Inside, was a black hole, but more predominately was K9, he teleported out onto the window sill

"Maximum defence mode activated" K9 squeaked

Jackie, Mickey and Pete took up posts at the windows of the attic with weapons found in the attic.

"Rose, get here now" jack yelled "you have to control the comms"

"Right" rose said as she sat down and got the radio system ready

"Sarah Jane Smith House, this is Unit control, do you read us?" A voice said through the comms

"Yes we do" rose said "Who are you?"

"I am Brigadier Sir Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, I have been brought out of retirement for this, it better be worth it" the voice said

"Right, we're coming along side now" Rose said

"Unit carrier ship Valiant, reporting for duty, ready to whip some dalek booty" The brigadier chuckled "Sarah, we have reports that the Doctor is nearly in the atmosphere, he

has somehow converted the Tardis to a War Tardis, it needs to get to the crucible"

"Right Brigadier, tell us when to fire" Sarah screamed through the noise

The Valiant and Sarah Janes house floated in the air, waiting for a signal. There was a large boom and a crackled voice came over the radio

"Hello all, the doctor here, are we all ready?" The Doctor said

"Not as much as you think doctor" a different voice said

"Martha Jones, its been a while since I heard your voice" He said "Where are you?"

Just then, Jack ran to the comms and spoke in, "Miss Martha Jones, you got it working!"

"Sure did Jack, one fully functional, freshly grown, War Tardis" She replied

The Doctor cut in, "JACK! How many more?" The doctor chuckled

"Don't forget me Doctor" Rose shouted in

"Rose Tyler, its been a while since I heard your voice" He said

"Well Doctor, We have Jack, Rose, Jackie, Pete, Mickey, Martha, Sarah Jane, K9, Brigadier Lethbridge Stuart and me" said another voice

"Oh my god, its you" The doctor said

"Sorry Doctor, sorry everyone, but I had to pick her up, shes the only one that knows how to pilot this war tardis" Martha cut in

"Donna Noble" Rose said

"We don't have to time to argue" the brigadier said "the daleks have detected us, are we ready to fight?"

"Ready" Sarah Jane Said

"Ready" Martha and Donna said

"Ready" The Doctor said

"FIGHT" the brigadier roared.

The Valiants engines went to full power and the brigadier piloted it throughout the sky weeding through the different dalek ships and soldiers, blowing them up one by one. Sarah Janes house lurched forward, K9, Jackie, Pete, Mickey, Luke, Gwen and Ianto began to fire at will, while Jack set the laser to fire, Sarah Jane and Rose flew through, trying to keep the house away from the actual ships, the shields were strong, but would not stop a collision. Marthas War Tardis screeched through the air, firing time missiles and guns non-stop. The Doctors Tardis flew around, firing as much as the old box could, it began to head towards the ground.

"Got ya" The brigadier shouted through the comms

"Woohoo, this is fun" mickey yelled

"Exiliraating" Martha said

"Doctor, are you nearly there??" Rose yelled through the comms

"Yes, we're disengaging weapons systems now, powering teleportation NOW" The doctor yelled with glee.

Then a huge sound boomed across the airborne battlefield

"Ive been hit" The brigadier screamed

"Brigadier!" Sarah jane screeched "Mr Smith, teleport the Brigadier off now!"

"Yes Sarah Jane, I am doing it as fast as I can" He replied

There was a bright light as the brigadier appeared in the attic. As the valiant began to fall through the sky.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed "The Valiant is coming down, on top of the Crucible"

"Its ok, ive got the body of the boy that I came for, ill be up in a minute" The doctor said calmly

There was an almighty crash as the Valiant crashed in a ball of flames. A Tardis began to appear in the Attic. It took the form of a cupboard, as Donna and Martha exited it

"Wheres the Doctor?" Martha said

Luke came over to Rose, hugged her, and whispered in her ear, he then jumped out of the window

"Nooooooo" Rose screamed after him

"What is it? What did he say" Mickey asked

"He said he couldn't live with it, and his two dalek pals went down in the battle over London." rose said as she sat down, shell shocked

As everyone sat in silence, another Tardis began to appear, the familiar blue box appeared, and the weapons platform moulded back into the box. The Doctor exited, smiled at everyone and looked back into the Tardis

"Rassilon, you are welcome to the other Tardis, go travelling, see places"

"Thank you Doctor, I am sorry for the failure of the return of the time lords"

A gold dust went into the other Tardis and it began to disappear

"oh its ok" the doctor said, smiling "I have my friends"


	8. Chapter 8 The Aftermath

Everyone hugged the doctor one by one, Donna stood back, knowing that she would be the least welcome of everyone.

"Donna Noble" The doctor said looking straight at her "Its been a while"

"Im truly sorry for what happened doctor, I had no control" she replied, in tears

"Its ok, it was a long time ago, and its all fine, its all dealt with." he said with a smile

"Mr Smith, get us back to the ground" sarah said to the computer, the house began to fly back to its original plot

"So what happened to the crucible?" rose asked

"The Valiant crashed into it, it cause the reactors to overload and it blew into a thousand pieces" the doctor said "but I managed to save this boy, the entire universe was about to go down to dalek rule, cause of him, he was brought back from 2012"

"Oh my god, I recognise him" rose said as the man came out of the Tardis

"Yes you do" the doctor said

"Its adam, the guy from Van Statens bunker, and the guy that got a hole in his head" rose said

"Yep, its him, hold on I better take him back home" the doctor said with a chuckle

The doctor pushed adam back into the Tardis, and It slowly disappeared, reappearing soon after

"Sarah Jane, the house is landing in three….two….one" Mr Smith said as the house lowered to the ground, and the noise of the engines silenced

"So, how do we all get home?" Rose asked the doctor as he exited the Tardis.

"Sorry Rose, Pete, your world was destroyed, the alternate universe is still there, but the earth isn't" the doctor said solemnly

"Its fine, we'll have to stay on this earth" Pete said

"well, you can always come with me" the doctor said smiling

"Alright then" Rose said with a lick of the teeth.

"Sarah Jane, Brigadier, its great to see you again, and I do hope you live happily" the doctor said. "Jack, thanks again"

"No problem doctor" jack said

"its always great to see you doctor" sarah said

"As always, I salute you doctor" the brigadier said

"Right then , Rose, Mickey, Pete, Jackie, Donna --" the doctor began to say

"Im going back to UNIT doctor, it was great being back an all, but I still prefer earth to space" Martha said

"Right, goodbye then Miss Jones"

"Its Mrs actually" Martha cut in

"Good for you" the doctor said with glee

"Goodbye doctor" Martha said

"Bye Martha" the doctor said with rose and the rest, as they clambered aboard. The tardis began to disappear. Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Sarah Jane, Martha, K9 and the Brigadier watched it leave, then parted ways to carry on with their own lives.

"So, come on, where to?" the doctor said "hold on, somethings wrong, my daughter was with me"

"What?" Donna said

"Jenny, I picked her up, but something went wrong, shes gone, ive only just remembered that I picked her up" the doctor said with a panicked look "Times changed, the timeline, its gone wrong"

"We better get fixing it then" Rose said

"Yep" the doctor said

The End


End file.
